


Ликид

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Batonn, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: На столе перед ним бутылка спиртного и бластер.Рука дёргается, оставляя мазок крови.
Relationships: Nevil Cygni | Nightswan & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo





	Ликид

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lycidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373123) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



> Название отсылает к «Ликиду» Мильтона, поэме скорби по умершему другу.

Было двадцать минут третьего утра.

На борту «Химеры» царила тишина. Адмирал Траун сидел за столиком, один в своей каюте. Его китель висел на спинке стула, рукава были закатаны до локтей. Неживой свет ламп высвечивал у него на предплечьях серебристые шрамы.

Перед адмиралом на столе лежали три предмета: комлинк с потухшим экраном — никто не выходил с ним на связь с тех пор, как для команды мостика окончилась дневная смена; бутылка крепкого спиртного — она была наполовину пуста; и бластер. Несмотря на алкоголь, Траун не был пьян; его глаза были ясны, хоть и усталы, лицо бесстрастно. Взгляд был прикован к оружию.

Сегодня, во время битвы на Батонне, Найтсван был убит. 

Веки Трауна опустились. Он снова открыл глаза; рука на столе дёрнулась в сторону бутылки. Дух его пылал; он был утомлён, но не мог спать и не мог убедить себя ни лечь, ни встать, чтобы убрать бутылку или допить до дна. Душ прояснит мой разум, сказал он себе, но остался сидеть, как прикованный к стулу. Можно было отвлечься работой на датападе, но когда он подумал о планах на будущее, обо всём, что ему ещё оставалось сделать, мысли тут же вернулись к часам, которые он провёл вместе с Ванто, распутывая очередной великолепный план Найтсвана и без конца гадая, сколько тончайших нюансов он упустил. 

Рука дёрнулась снова, в сторону бластера. Оружие стояло на «глушить», предлагая шанс пару часов проспать без сновидений. Он, разумеется, не убьёт себя — а это побуждение всегда его сопровождало, висело на заднем плане рассудка с детства, подталкивая к самоуничтожению в разных формах. Оно знакомо всем военным; без него невозможно идти на риск и жертвовать жизнью. Но столь постыдная смерть, от собственного оружия — вариант, который он обещал себе не избрать ни за что. Долг для него был на первом месте. Долг перед своими людьми, перед Империей, перед Доминацией...

Найтсван умер во имя своего долга, подумал Траун. Виски пронзила тупая боль; на языке был кислый налёт. Пальцы выстукивали по столу бездумный ритм, чтобы прогнать эту мысль. Над памятью витал образ мёртвого Найтсвана, его изувеченного тела. Траун хотел увидеть его, может, даже и подготовить к сожжению собственными руками — мысль об этом притягивала, как магнит, чувством ответственности почти непоколебимой. Но у адмирала не было ни времени, ни достаточно веских оснований взять на себя работу сотрудника морга. 

Настоящее имя Найтсвана осталось загадкой. Его родные были неизвестны. 

«Боль прояснит мой разум», - твёрдо сказал себе Траун. Он сложил ладони вместе и вонзил в кожу ноготь, сильно, до крови, но его мысли просто рассыпались. Взгляд соскользнул на шрамы на предплечьях, следы боёв, и он вспомнил, что Найтсван тоже был покрыт шрамами, и почувствовал, как иссякает сила в его руках. Капля крови собралась поверх разорванной кожи и медленно сползла на стол. 

Значит, разум его прояснится, если с кем-нибудь поговорить. Но говорить было не с кем. Ванто не приближался к нему после битвы; что-то между ними раскололось, изменилось за то время, что Траун провёл на планете. У него зародились сомнения в лояльности Трауна — да и в своей собственной тоже. 

Траун читал выражения лица Ванто достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать — тот тоже мог читать его. Он распознал реакцию Трауна на смерть Найтсвана, чувствовал себя от этого неловко, поэтому принялся его избегать. Ванто не хотел с ним разговаривать; Ванто и не обязан был, так что Траун не имел к нему претензий. В любом случае он никогда не был полностью честен с Ванто; после изгнания он открывался искренне только одному человеку. Перед глазами плыло лицо — грубая загорелая кожа, острый и проницательный взгляд. 

А больше никого и не было. Рука его потянулась к бутылке, оставив после себя мазок крови. 

В душе его родился прилив чувства, которому он не знал имени, и от него болела грудь, сжималось горло. Алкоголь обжёг, а затем согрел его, но руки остались холодны, словно не были прикреплены к его телу. Они покоились между оружием и бутылкой, и, глядя на них, он на миг не мог вспомнить, откуда взялась кровь на коже. 

Сегодня умер благородный, выдающийся человек, так и оставшийся неизвестным. Его союзники были убиты вместе с ним; он не оставил никаких свидетельств своей гениальности и даже своего существования, и единственной памятью его искренности были руины Батонна, где его прах вскоре будет развеян вместе с прахом тридцати тысяч гражданских лиц и солдат повстанцев.

Кроме Трауна, некому было помнить о его смерти.


End file.
